


Glory and Madness

by Catastra_Fey



Series: Into The World Of Darkness [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All characters are vampires, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (Games) Setting, Biting, Blood Drinking, Erotic feeding but no smut, M/M, SO MUCH LORE I'M SORRY, Vampire Politics, blood bonding, mutual feelings, regnant/thrall relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey
Summary: Prince Ushijima feels the pressure of this new shift in the Camarilla, a new powerful vampire falling under his control. But there are ramifications as the sands shift and he is not convinced they are all in his favor. His Seneschal however, the mad powerhouse behind him, is as self assured as ever. Is his surety founded in his vast network of informants and extrasensory abilities, or is it just more insanity driving his grand delusions?
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Into The World Of Darkness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711276
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	Glory and Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so, this scene picks up right where they left off in Symphony of Shadows. I'm afraid to really understand what is happening here, I must suggest you've read at least their scene in Chapter 4 of that installment. There is a great deal of vampire the masquerade lore in this, and I try to explain it, but apologies if it's a bit more than you bargained for! Thanks so much for reading and enjoy these two old vamps struggle with madness and temptation!

As Akaashi disappeared through the curtained entry of the large and darkened office, Ushijima's gaze slipped to Tendou. The hand on his shoulder had tightened, his Seneschal's knuckles white from the firm grip. A manic grin spread across his face, a slight twitch to his deep red brows. It was hard to tell from this angle, but Ushijima knew from past experience that his pupils were fluctuating in dilation. He anticipated this reaction, and he needed to head it off.

“Tendou,” he said softly, and he felt a little shiver move through his partner. The hand slipped from his shoulder, meeting Tendou's other as it slid back through his crimson hair. A high, crazed laugh began to move through him, his whole frame shaking from it as it overtook him and reverberated eerily around the room. The walls around them groaned in response. 

“Don't you see, Wakatoshi? A powerful Lasombra at your command? No other Camarilla sect can boast such a thing! One step closer. Soon, soon...” He reached out and grabbed Tendou's elbow, yanking him down to his knees before him. The lights flickered around them and the windows began to fog. He was losing control of his madness, allowing a haunt to overtake the space, and Ushijima was the only one who could stop it. Tendou looked up at him with glittering adoration, his gaze shaky and unfocused. 

Malkavians, like Tendou, were a dangerous clan. They were powerful, able to deceive the senses of others in many ways and use their own to know things they should not, but they paid a terrible price for it. Madness gripped them all, derangements so crippling that many of them didn't make it past the first few years of unlife. Even when Ushijima was a fledgling of his own clan, Ventrue, the blue bloods of the vampire world, he had been taught to keep them at arms length as they were unpredictable and unreliable. 

He had heeded this warning well, until an older vampire, more powerful the he could ever hope to be, approached him with the means to elevate himself within the vampire society. Much to his luck, Tendou's particular strain of insanity took the shape of delusions of grandeur. Delusions that settled upon Ushijima. Decades prior, the elder had come to him with the news that he was the reincarnation of the progenitor of vampire kind, Cain, and that it was his destiny to bring about Gehenna, a time when the ancient Kindred would rise from their eternal sleep and devour the unfaithful. 

Gehenna was a myth, a legend perpetuated to keep the vampires, or Kindred in their lexicon, in line, based on religion more than reason. Ushijima had never given it a second thought, seeing those who feared such an event as ignorant and superstitious fools. But Tendou...he was not afraid. Quite the opposite. He revealed himself as a true faithful who had been searching for the reborn Cain to aid him as his knight and servant. He believed he had been granted the gift to recognize this Kindred and assist them in garnering power until they drew the ancient and most powerful vampires, the Antideluvians, back to wakefullness. They would then scour the Earth of those who did not serve, along with the remaining human fodder. It was pure insanity, but it was also opportunity. 

An elder vampire who's sole interest was to increase his power was an invaluable asset. His loyalty was unshakable, but to solidify his trust, Ushijima had allowed Tendou to feed from him many times over their decades of partnership, creating a blood bond to him that rendered him nearly unable to betray the young Ventrue Prince, even if he wanted to. The blood bond was love, devotion, adoration, even worship. There was no greater attachment one Kindred could have to another. 

Over the years, Tendou had delivered on his promise, aiding Ushijima to propel through the ranks of the powerful much faster than he should have. He hadn't even been turned a century ago and already he'd held the title of Prince for the last three decades. His district continued to widen, his power to grow. His blood kept Tendou grounded, his own ability to manipulate no small part of their arrangement. His domination magic wouldn't work on a vampire whose bloodline was purer, like Tendou's was, but he had no concerns. As long as he kept him fed, there was no question that their goals aligned, even if their intentions behind them were so different. 

He ran a hand over Tendou's face and his Seneschal closed his eyes to lean into the touch. His hands gripped Ushijima's knees roughly as he grappled with control. There were ways to calm him, but moments like these were always a test. When the world aligned with his delusions and brought them to a sharp salience, Tendou began to lose grip on where reality began and he was powerful enough that it leaked into everyone around him. His magic would spill out and paint the world in madness. It was a problem that required quick and precise solutions.

“Tendou, all is well, but there is still much to do before any such thing can be considered. Calm yourself.” It was always a dangerous line to walk, feeding the fantasy. It had backfired before, trapped him in frenzy as Tendou whispered dark things to him that no being was ever meant to hear and no memory was able to contain. But over the years he had learned him, discovered what he needed in those moments where the walls of sanity were thin and cracking. 

He would deny the pleasure it gave him, to soothe the straining beast of his partner. Even as his lips pressed against Tendou's forehead, he forcefully ignored the warm sensation it sent through him. The Seneschal's quiet exhale of relief was loud in the silence that had finally settled over the room. When his eyes fluttered open, the pupils held their shape and his mouth tilted up into a grin. 

“Of course, my liege. It is but one small and inevitable step toward our domination. Please forgive my loss of composure.” Ushijima's hands were still moving along his face, jaw, and up into his hair. The fingers around his knees slackened and Tendou stood, pulling away from him to lean back against the desk. “Having the Lasombra on our side will force the hand of the Sabbat. They have been courting him for your entire reign as Prince and now you've claimed his piece for your side of the board. If you can fell the Sabbat threat in this city, the Primogen who pose a threat will yield.” 

“It's not that simple and you know it.” He looked up at Tendou and saw his eyes narrow. If anything, Tendou knew it better than he did. Why would he give such false assurances? The current Ventrue Primogen, Sawamura Daichi, was gaining respect and popularity. The other clan leaders were beginning to see the appeal of his more lenient style of leadership and Ushijima's firm hand was more and more being labeled as stifling. How quickly they forgot the firm hand that brought such safety and peace amid their squabbles. The new fresh face had them dreaming of the old days when they did as they pleased. 

Regardless of whether or not Sawamura actually sought Princedom, it had created a rift between Ushijima and some of the clan leaders. It was the reason why he had allowed some of them the right to sire. If the loyalty of their childer could be cemented, it was more likely that they would view him as a benevolent authoritarian, if nothing else. And he needed Tendou at his best in order to keep all the pieces in play. 

“Akaashi will hold more sway than even he believes. His presence as an unbiased elder will sway the younger Primogen. Keep him in your good graces, use the right amount of pressure, and you'll have no problem containing the upstarts.” Tendou's tone was light, but the weight of his words settled on Ushijima's shoulders. He felt his brow furrow as he stared at the desk, wrists setting gently against the edge. 

“As an independent, he will likely prefer what Sawamura offers as well. He has no interest in what allows the Camarilla to function most efficiently. He is more of a problem than a solution.” He knew that Tendou knew that too, yet his flippant attitude suggested that things were well in hand. Ushijima hated when he couldn't see the plays and strategies, but it was why Tendou was so instrumental to his ascension. 

Tendou took one of his wrists in hand and moved it from the desk, turning him slightly and bringing his eyes up to those lurid red ones. He slipped one leg over Ushijima and then the other, to straddle his lap as a devious grin overtook his face. Ushijima leaned back, suppressing the low hum that rose beneath his skin each time Tendou closed the distance between them like this. His hand came to rest on the Malkavian's thigh without thinking. 

“Don't worry, Wakatoshi. Everything is falling together just right.” His words were sinuous, nearly a whisper as he leaned in close. His hands crept under the suit jacket Ushijima wore, the two buttons popping open easily. His lips brushed along Ushijima's neck and made him shiver. A thrill ran through him unbidden as a long finger hooked under his tie and pulled to loosen it. 

He knew what Tendou wanted, he always knew that this simmered beneath the surface of the Malkavian's desires. What had started as the means to an end to ensure his loyalty had become so much more between them. No one touched him except for Tendou. Even his own feeding was never from the source, so much checking needing to be done before it was safe, given the curse of his clan. Over the many decades, their moments of intimacy had come to mean something that was impossible to fight. 

And it had been several months since they had last shared this indulgence. Tendou pulled back, his fingers working at the buttons of Ushijima's collar and the Prince found his own arms encircling the Malkavian's waist. Their lips brushed together, barely a kiss, and he could feel Tendou's fangs already extended, darted his tongue against them. The Malkavian jolted against him, popping his collar open with sudden haste as buttons plinked against the tile flooring. 

“If only you could see yourself the way I do, Wakatoshi. I wish you could see all the world shifting around you, pulling toward your inescapable gravity,” Tendou spoke so low, right against his lips, and want pounded through Ushijima's veins. The beast beat against him, drew his vision to Tendou's pale throat, but he swallowed back that urge. It was just lust, not so hard to overcome. Only once had he been foolish enough to give in. The elder Malkavian's blood had been like heroin, lighting up his nerves and mind like an electric storm. No blood had ever or would ever be so addictive and damaging in equal parts. It had taken two months for him to stop hallucinating and many more to break the bond that had been forged within him from that lapse in judgment. The ghost of Tendou's flavor would haunt him for the rest of his unlife.

“It's madness Tendou. You must know by now. I'll never see what you do.” Tendou cocked his head, eyes lidded and smirk sharp enough to cut. He gripped Ushijima's chin and clucked his tongue in admonishment. 

“You all think we're mad. But really, we simply see more truth than any of you could ever handle.” He combed his long fingers back through Ushijima's hair and it felt so good, his head fell back with the motion, baring more of his throat to the Malkavian. Ushijima watched his gaze drop to it, his pupils blown wide as his red tongue swiped at his lips. He leaned in, hot breath blowing across Ushijima's skin, which made him arch against Tendou, gripping his waist hard in anticipation. He felt the sharp scrape of fangs just a moment before they punctured his skin and he groaned as ecstasy coursed through him. 

It wasn't exactly the same for vampires at it was for humans. Nothing would ever match the incredible bliss of his embrace or the first pull of blood from his sire's veins that brought him back from the grips of death. That singular experience was unrivaled. Humans, so close to the veil, they were so sensitive to the magic of the bite. But vampires were not completely immune. The feel of penetration into his veins, the spiraling magic that moved through him in waves of pounding pleasure, how could he not want it? And there was something so erotic about being at the mercy of another predator, knowing that in this moment, if Tendou wished it, he could devour him whole and leave him nothing but ash. It was a state of freedom he never otherwise experienced. 

He held the nape of Tendou's neck roughly, encouraging him to pull harder at the vein. A low growl escaped Ushijima as his hips canted into the Malkavian's. His movements caused Tendou to moan in response, the vibrations through his fangs dancing through Ushijima's nerves. The hand that wasn't in his hair tugged at his shirt, untucking it, and he felt his Seneschal's cool fingers slide up the contours of his abs. It was becoming too much, too close, too sensual, and the beast was howling within him. He felt his own fangs extend just as Tendou released him, giving a long slow lap of his tongue over the wounds to close them. He seemed to savor the taste of Ushijima's skin as much as the source of his succor. 

“Ushijima...” his name whispered with such reverence against his ear had him gripping Tendou all the tighter, his body screaming with the need to bite the warm and supple flesh so close at hand. Tendou grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, tongues slipping across fangs, the iron taste of his own blood adding fuel to the fire. Tendou's cheeks were rosy, his body warmer and more alive than usual in the flush of satiation and Ushijima was slipping, losing his control.

He lifted Tendou as he stood from the chair, pressing his back against the top of the desk. One hand grabbed his wrist, pinning him to the surface, his legs still wrapped around Ushijima's waist. His blazer was already open, the top buttons of his shirt already popped to reveal milky flesh over thin collar bones. His sweet freckled skin, his blush, the way his eyes begged him with thin crimson rings around fully dilated pupils, how could anything be so right? He tasted his throat, licking a long stripe from the top of his clavicle to the firm line of his jaw, making him gasp and shudder in ways that delighted every animal instinct within him. His fangs ached. 

“Ah, Ushijima, yes...please...” He arched his body up into Ushijima's, every inch of contact burning like sunlight against him. Knees squeezed against his hips, his fangs dragging along skin teasingly. “Please let me show you...”

He stilled. Those words, they brought back the memory of the months of madness he had endured after so foolishly feeding on Tendou the last time. It was almost worth it, his skin so soft and ready to part beneath Ushijima's throbbing fangs. But right now was the worst of times. With influence and control slipping, he could not afford even a few months of absence. He needed every shred of wit and intellect to stay ahead of the game and he needed their partnership to be iron clad to endure the challenges ahead. He pulled back, willing his fangs to shrink back to normal canines. He kept his eyes closed, focusing sharply on controlling the beast within, bringing it to heel. He opened them when fingers trailed along his jawline and he looked down to Tendou staring up at him with adoration spun with disappointment. It lanced through what was left of his heart, a feeling wrapping up and around him that was unnamed, that he, as a powerful Kindred, should not feel. 

“Satori, I cannot.” The words came out rough, laced with the frustration he felt and the red eyes beneath him softened. 

“I know. I know. It's okay.” Tendou raised up and cupped Ushijima's face in his hands, kissing him lightly, tenderly. “Forgive me for goading you. I let my own desires overshadow our need for clarity. You are right, of course.” His long limbs pulled them flush together and their mouths met again, hungrily, greedily. He didn't need Tendou. Tendou was a tool, a weapon that he could wield. But as much as he wanted him to be nothing more, that was far from the reality. 

“Someday,” he whispered, soft against Tendou's cheek, and the Malkavian keened sweetly into the crook of his neck.

“Someday. When the rivers run red with the blood of the unfaithful and the Antideluvians walk amongst us as gods, then, then I shall once again know the divine bliss of your fangs...” He gripped his Seneschal's thighs tightly. 

It would be sooner than that. He would not wait for the impossible rise of Gehenna to taste that ambrosial delirium once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, please ask! I don't mind extrapolating on anything and I'm a big nerd for world of darkness, so I'd always love to chat about it! You can also find me on tumblr as Catastra_fey. Thanks again!


End file.
